hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yuyuka Nekota
'Yuyuka Nekota '(猫田 ゆゆか, Nekota Yuyuka) is Suzume Yosano's classmate, as well as the first female friend she made when she came to Tokyo. Suzume often comes to her for relationship advice. Appearance Yuyuka is depicted as having reddish-brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs. She has purple eyes, and is often times wearing makeup and fake eyelashes. She also wears black contacts while at school. Personality Yuyuka's true personality is very blunt, callous and unforgiving, which she believes causes friction with people. Because of this, she hides behind a "cute" exterior that is friendly and outgoing in order to make friends. Suzume is the first friend she makes who knows her true personality; her true self is later made known to and accepted by the rest of her class. She is also quite perceptive, able to detect when Suzume is lying or is uneasy by observing the mannerisms that come along with those feelings. Yuyuka is prideful as well, evident when she gets enraged by the fan girls of Mamura and attempts to get rid of them saying that they were more acknowledged by Mamura than she was back then. Plot Initially, Yuyuka was only pretending to be nice in order to get closer to her crush Mamura, who seemed rather friendly towards Suzume. After physically fighting with Suzume when being called out on her act during an unofficial class trip to a bowling alley, the two were caught brawling by Satsuki Shishio and the rest of their class. At that point, Suzume respected Yuyuka's choice to pretend to be sweet in order to make friends by saying that the two of them were just practicing wrestling. Because of her consideration and willingness to accept Yuyuka's personality, the two became friends. Yuyuka also ends up confessing to Mamura during the school cultural festival, but is rejected by him, as he already has developing feelings for Suzume. Yuyuka is then comforted by Togyuu Minagawa, who has previously expressed his interest in her (though some might say he did so by harassing her). Yuyuka begins to develop a sort of "friendship" with him after this, first by acting out Romeo and Juliet alongside him at the school cultural festival and later by paying him a house visit to bring him medicine when he is sick. In day.42, Yuyuka narrates the chapter. She states that she’s always been the center of attention and is always the most popular and smartest girl at the school. She also explains that 80% of her “love” for Mamura was just admiration. She was just intrigued about how he was like her, but does not use that to gain attention. Yuyuka also narrates that she never considered Tsurutani and Kameyoshi as her “friends” and instead considered them as “minor roles” in her act before she met Suzume, who made her stop her act and show her true self. Yuyuka also states she’d rather have Suzume end up with Mamura than any other girl, proving that she supports a possible romantic relationship between the two. At the end of the chapter, Yuyuka says she want a person in her life who could see through her and accept her true self. Within their relationship, Yuyuka considers Suzume as her first real friend, and often gives her advice about her romantic life. She also does make-overs on her occasionally, describing her skin as “really smooth." At New Year, Suzume tells Yuyuka that she wanted to go with Shishio on the Shrine then Yuyuka tells her that she better stop it because she might bump into other schoolmates. After the Shrine Visiting with Shishio, Suzume went straight to Yuyuka. Suzume tells her what happened and asked her to pretend that she slept over at her house but the truth is, she was with Shishio the whole time. She is surprised when Suzume told her that Shishio even hugged her and kissed her during their stay in the inn. Suzume tells her that it seems like Shishio only treats her as a normal student, then Yuyuka advises that she better ask Shishio if that's the case. Yuyuka also later admits to Suzume that she has somewhat gotten over Mamura and managed to fall for Togyuu. Later on, Suzume tells Yuyuka that Shishio told her that he loves her. This irritates Yuyuka a bit because Shishio said something that would just further confuse Suzume's feelings. Yuyuka then gives Suzume more advice, reminding her that she is dating Mamura. Some time later, Togyuu meets Yuyuka again in the library. Togyuu goes behind Yuyuka, who was busy choosing books and after pestering her, finally asks, "Why can't you look at me at the eye?" Yuyuka replies it's nothing, trying to stop herself from blushing, as she now likes him too. In the sports festival, Togyuu appears and greets Yuyuka and Suzume. He asks which sport they'll be participating in and says that he will watch and to cheer them on. Suzume replies that she'll be partaking in the bread-eating race and Yuyuka will be in the tug-of-war. However, Yuyuka responds coldly and tells him she did not need his support. She goes off to wash her hands along with Suzume leaving Togyuu in puzzled. Yuyuka and the gang spot him in the scavenger hunt, slightly surprised that he didn't join the relay instead. As the game wenot on,Togyuu goes to Yuyuka's direction. He reaches out his hand and tells her to come with him. He explains that he had to bring a girl from the red team Yuyuka refuses, and says that there were plenty of other girls who would want to go. A few overhear and raise their hands but Togyuu turns them down and continues to insist on Yuyuka. After Suzume forces her, Yuyuka gives in and comes along. She loosely held Togyuu's hand as they made their way. When the scavenger hunt concluded they end up losing with the last place. Yuyuka then asks the real reason why Togyuu kept on persisting to take her. He says that he intended to know why Yuyuka was avoiding him, concluding that she either hated him or felt the opposite. He asks her if it was because he was poor or if she doesn't want him and liked someone else. He also admits that Yuyuka's treatment towards him has been making him anxious and miserable. Yuyuka then tightly holds his hand. She says that it doesn't matter that he was poor and that she didn't like someone else. Moreover, that she didn't hate him. When Togyuu hears this he becomes relieved— to the point that he slightly leans on Yuyuka and says that he could 'die out of happiness'. During their summer vacation, Yuyuka joins Suzume, Kameyoshi and Tsurutani in Okinawa and assists Suzume in dressing up for her date with Mamura. In a bonus part in day.78, Yuyuka and Togyuu seen are together at the time of the sports festival. The two are sharing a bento. Yuyuka tries to confess but it was announced that the tug-of-war was about to begin. This doesn't stop Togyuu from leaning over, whispering the reply to what Yuyuka intended to say. He then kisses her close to the lips, but was slapped once again. Trivia *Her favorite food is pie and pastries in general. *She likes painting her nails, as well as doing make-up. *She is worried that her cellphone runs out of battery very easily. *She does not particularly like women who are older than her, claiming that they have an annoying "so-what" attitude. *She is an A-cup in Japanese sizes (AA-cup in American). *The animal in Yuyuka's name, cat (猫), is the "neko" in "Nekota." She has the same animal in her name as the rest of her family. Gallery Yuyuka.jpg|Yuyuka introducing herself to Suzume in day.3 Yuyuka2.jpg|Yuyuka admitting her true intentions for becoming friends with Suzume in day.5 Yuyuka3.jpg|Yuyuka somewhat making up with Suzume in day.5 Yuyuka with her fringe braided.png|Yuyuka with her fringe braided. Yuyuka as Juliet.png|Yuyuka in her Juliet costume. Yuyuka seeing someone.png|Yuyuka annoyed. Yuyuka with a scarf.png|Yuyuka wearing a scarf. Nekota family.png|Yuyuka with her family having dinner. Yuyuka3.png|Yuyuka talking to Suzume Yuyuka4.png|Yuyuka advising Suzume Yuyuka5.png|Yuyuka at the morning. Yuyuka talking to Suzume.png|Yuyuka scolding Suzume. Togyuu and Yuyuka.png|Togyuu stops Yuyuka... Togyuu and Yuyuka 2.png|and tells her to stay longer... Yuyuka Nekota 1.png Yuyuka Nekota 2.png Yuyuka Nekota 3.jpg Yuyuka Nekota 4.jpg Yuyuka Nekota 5.jpg Suzume Yosano 9.jpg Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female